Slaving
Slaving — First mentioned in Touch the Dark Books Mentioned In * Touch the Dark * Claimed by Shadow * "Buying Trouble" Introduction Slaving is the activity of selling one group to another to do as they wish with them. The most common practice of slaving is the selling of Witches to the Fey for the purpose of improving their fertility issues, growing their populations and keeping magic in their bloodlines. The Light Fey swear they know nothing of this practice, and that it is solely the dark who are involved. The Dark Fey the reverse.A major perpetrator of Slaving is Tony.Touch the Dark, ch. 8–9 History For centuries, after their own bloodlines began to die out, the Fey would steal human infants. Such children were brought up in Faerie and married into some of their great houses. It did improve their fertility, but they soon noticed that the magical ability in the children of such unions was considerably less than their own. So they started stealing witches. An agreement was worked out between the Fey and the Silver Circle in 1624, stating that no more abductions were to take place.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 About Black Circle has kept the slaving trade quiet by snatching witches who were fated to die young, in an accident or in the Inquisition or whatever. They could grab them at the last minute and sell them to the Fey without worrying that someone would miss them and report it. No one expected to see someone taken by the Inquisition again—they didn't acquit too many, you know? It was a neat trick to get around the treaty. That witch that Cassie saved was snatched by a group of Dark Mages that same night," Billy elaborated. "The gypsies have always stayed outside both circles, so I guess they figured they could take her without alerting the white knights.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Laws / Treaties / Agreements * An Agreement was made between the Fey and the Silver Circle in 1624.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * The Silver Circle's treaty with the vamps specifically outlaws Slaving. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Common Perpetrators of Slaving * Tony * Light Fey Victim Groups of Slaving * Witches Known Victims * Francoise Other Details * The Senate is vehemently opposed to Slaving.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Francoise * Louis-Cesare * Tony * Radella * Rasputin * Myra * Black Circle * Dark Mages * Fey * Light Fey * Dark Fey * Witches * Faerie * Silver Circle * M.A.G.I.C. * Faerie * Dante's Casino * Vampire Senate * North American Vampire Senate * Carcassonne Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Cassie discovers and frees a trio of Witches in the basement at Dante's Casino, realizing that Tony was slaving them to the Fey.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Per Billy Joe: "Dark Fey have traced the problem to Tony. They can't afford for the Light Fey to outbreed them, but with fertile magic users to help with the population shortage, that's what's going to happen fairly soon. And then the Light Fey will rule all of Faerie." Tony allied with Rasputin to get protection from M.A.G.I.C. and the Dark Fey.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Per Mircea: one of the witches Cassie assisted came to the Circle to describe her captivity. Both the Dark Fey and the Light Fey deny the practice of slaving and point the finger at the other side. Mircea told the Fey ambassadors a few hours ago the Senate will not be drawn into Fey politics because of one person's greed. The other two with her quickly vanished. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie uses the idea that Tony might blame his slaving activities on Carlos Casanova as incentive to help her find him. Claimed by Shadow, ch. See Also * Book References External Links *Inquisition - Wikipedia *CATHOLIC ENCYCLOPEDIA: Inquisition *The Galileo Project | Christianity | The Inquisition *The Inquisition | Jewish Virtual Library *Heresy in Christianity - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Witch-hunt - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Witches Category:Light Fey Category:Tony's Court Category:Browse Category:Cassie's World Category:Dante's Casino